reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
El Matadero
|subtitle = The Slaughterhouse |game =''Red Dead Redemption'' |type = Settlement |territory = Nuevo Paraíso |region = Diez Coronas |inhabitants = Carlos Juan de la Vara Zhou Chow Hoy Chan Chut Chu Fook Tong Lin Wilfredo Arrabal Cesar Deguzman Fausto Molinas |image2 = Image:Rdr_elmatadore_map.jpg }} (Spanish for The Slaughterhouse) is a settlement in Red Dead Redemption in the Diez Coronas region of the Nuevo Paraíso territory. Background ''Red Dead Redemption'' The main attraction in the town is the slaughterhouse run by Juan de la Vara. Inside the slaughterhouse on the upper floors is a crackable safe. Most inhabitants are Mexican or Chinese workers living in tents or communal housing. The area hosts the arm-wrestling minigame, as well as a Safehouse for sale. On top of the safehouse is a mounted Maxim Gun. A portion of the Landon Ricketts mission "Landon Ricketts Rides Again" takes place at this location. The Stranger side-mission "Love is the Opiate" begins here and it is also one of the destinations in the Stranger side-mission "Poppycock". A portion of the Stranger side-mission "Aztec Gold" takes place in this location. ''Undead Nightmare'' During the Undead Nightmare, this is one of 23 locations that must be cleared of the Undead and then protected from re-infestation thereafter. It is inhabited by five survivors: Arsenio Baldizon, Francisco Aragon, Rafael Vallerino and two Chinese immigrants. The player can supply them with ammunition and must defeat all the Undead attacking the town in order to make it a 'safe zone' and be to able to save here. The player can make good use of the Maxim Gun placed on the roof of the original El Matadero Safehouse in order to down a good portion of the undead. They must watch their fire, however, as friendly NPCs will sometimes ride through the streets on horseback and there are a few survivors located on the roof of the building across the road. This is also the location of Santiago Valenzuela, the fifth missing person to be rescued in the El Presidio segment of the Missing Souls Side-missions. Amenities *Safehouse (purchasable for $150) Activities *Arm Wrestling Tips *Beware, as there are a lot of rattlesnakes in this area; they may even appear near doorways or between houses. *The machine gun on the roof of the safehouse can be helpful for getting the Mowing Them Down achievement. *When firing a weapon in this area, be careful. Many houses are packed with explosives and TNT barrels. * With all of the Rattlesnakes, this is a good place to kill and skin 8 Rattlesnakes for a scrap of the Expert Hunter Outfit. * There are three chests inside the canyon, and one on a small upper floor in the corner of the stables, so this is a good place to make a quick buck. Trivia ''Red Dead Redemption'' *After Colonel Allende's downfall, soldiers of the Mexican Army remain present in this town. *This is the only location where Chinese workers can be seen smoking opium. On very rare occasions, other NPCs can be seen smoking it as well. *There is a glitch in the caves where a dead Dog will randomly spawn sliding along the floor, distinguished by its whimpering sound. ''Undead Nightmare'' *The survivors on the roof are using Volcanic Pistols. Strangely, the pistols have the sound effects of the High Power Pistol. Gallery File:Rdr_el_matadero_safehouse_roof.jpg|View and Maxim Gun from the roof of the Safehouse. El matadero pic.PNG|A view of the slaughterhouse and surrounding area. File:El-Matadero-view-at-night-02.jpg|El Matadero at night. Red Dead Redemption L sung landon ricketts reitet weiter-001.jpg|''Landon Ricketts Rides Agian'' The road to the caves in El Matadero.png|The road leading to the caves in El Matadero seen in Red Dead Redemption 2 El Matadero Caves.jpg|The caves in El Matadero seen in Red Dead Redemption 2 Cave Entrance in El Matadero.jpg|Cave entrance in El Matadero seen in Red Dead Redemption 2 Inside the canyon in El Matadero.jpg|Inside the canyon in El Matadero seen in Red Dead Redemption 2 Achievements/Trophies ''Red Dead Redemption'' The discovery of locations in Red Dead Redemption count towards the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- ---- ''Undead Nightmare'' Keeping this location free of Undead infestation during the Undead Nightmare contributes toward the following Achievements/Trophies: ---- Keeping the area free of Undead infestation and rescuing the missing person at this location also contribute toward the following Trophy/Achievement: Navigation de:El Matadero es:El Matadero Category:Redemption Locations Category:Nuevo Paraiso Category:Settlements